After Hours
by Tipititralala
Summary: Scène alternative de "After Hours" (7x22). Il avait forcé Lisa à intervenir pour lui, quand bien même la fillette de trois ans était dans les parages. Jamais il n'aurait du lui faire subir ça, et il le réalisait vraiment. Et puis finalement, l'Oncologue lui avait annoncé qu'il avait du courrier. Quelques lignes certes mais, comme on dit, c'est surtout l'intention qui compte...


_Certains le savaient peut-être déjà car il me semble en avoir déjà parler avec quelques-uns, mais je suis une grande fan du Huddy certes, mais aussi du Hachel. J'ai toujours adoré voir comment House pouvait se comporter avec elle, et surtout comment il allait l'accepter dans sa vie et plus encore, réellement s'attacher à ce petit bout de chou. J'ai d'ailleurs été réellement triste en réalisant fin de saison 7, que ça n'existerait plus. Que je n'aurai plus de moments aussi mignons sur mon écran de télévision. Que je ne pourrai plus baver sur cette famille tellement attendrissante à leur manière. Et aussi, que je ne risquais plus de voir de sitôt les jumelles Colbert (Kayla et Rylie Colbert, alias Rachel Cuddy, si vous n'aviez pas compris). Alors oui, chaque fois que je le peux, j'essaie d'écrire des passages Hachel, parce que j'en suis fan. Et quoi de mieux que cet épisode, où on réalise vraiment à quel point il avait fini par s'attacher à la fille de sa compagne, et qu'il l'est toujours, malgré la rupture ? D'autant plus qu'on y découvre aussi vraiment qu'il manque à Rachel, sans doute autant qu'à sa mère, et que l'enfant aimerait vraiment qu'il demeure dans leurs vies._

_Alors je suis partie de tout ça, et j'ai décidé de reprendre la fin de l'épisode, à ma manière. D'une certaine façon, de retranscrire ce que j'aurai aimé voir. Ce qui aurait tellement réjoui mon coeur Huddyen plein de Hachel (Quand je vous dis ça, c'est pas des bêtises !). Du coup, je me suis replacée plutôt que de reprendre l'épisode en entier, j'ai préféré passer directement au passage où Rachel interroge sa mère. Sans parler du fait que je suis totalement gaga de la tendresse de Cuddy pour sa fille, c'est tellement chou ! (By the way, vous avez déjà remarqué que quand House est dans le couloir, sur le lit et qu'ils attendent, lorsque Rachel est assise, on voit une lanière sur son épaule, qu'on voit mieux quand elle se lève pour accompagner sa mère à la recherche de l'infirmière. Et ben vous avez déjà remarqué que cette lanière, c'est en fait LE SAC DE CUDDY ? Moi oui. Je trouve ça trop F***ING cute. Voilà, je retourne dans ma tanière now).  
Anyway... Je sais même plus ce que j'étais encore censée dire. Du coup, pas besoin de vous retenir plus longtemps. Je vous souhaite la plus agréable des lectures possibles, et je vous retrouve très bientôt je pense. Et merci à tous pour les reviews et lectures que vous continuez à m'accorder.  
See ya guys !_

* * *

_**After Hours **_

Allongée sur les genoux de sa mère, vêtue d'une adorable combinaison-pyjama sur laquelle se trouvait de nombreux animaux, d'un petit gilet rouge et de bottes de pluie vertes, Rachel avait fermé les yeux comme le lui avait demandé la Doyenne.

**- Il va aller mieux ? **Demanda-t-elle de sa petite voix fluette, les paupières closes.  
**- Oui, ça ira**, mentit Lisa en remontant son regard vers le lit où était étendu son ex-compagnon.

Tendrement, elle caressait les cheveux de sa petite princesse, se voulant rassurante. Elle s'en voulait évidemment de lui imposer d'être dans une chambre hospitalière à une heure pareille et pas dans son petit lit douillet, mais House avait tout autant besoin d'elle, et elle ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser l'un d'eux seul, ils nécessitaient tous les deux sa présence.

**- Ferme les yeux**, lui demanda-t-elle, une main sur le flanc de la fillette.  
**- J'aimerai que Howse revienne jouer**, annonça finalement l'enfant, sa petite main vers la rotule de la jeune femme.

Lisa fit claquer sa langue sur son palais, et leva les yeux au ciel. Bon sang, il ne manquait plus que ça. Comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez dur de surmonter leur rupture, il fallait que sa propre fille lui montre qu'à elle aussi, la présence du Diagnosticien au sein de leur micro-famille manquait.

**- Et bien... **Dit-elle finalement après de longues secondes silencieuses qui firent rouvrir les yeux de la petite. **Tu devrais peut-être lui écrire une lettre.**

Rachel s'empressa d'acquiescer, dirigeant sa main droite vers sa bouche. La Doyenne ne pouvait résister plus longtemps, son bébé était tellement adorable, tellement craquante ! Le genre de bouilles auxquelles on ne peut jamais vraiment dire non.

**- Allez, on s'y met ! **Déclara-t-elle en attrapant son sac à main tandis que la plus jeune s'asseyait correctement.

Elle sortit alors son agenda, prit une page totalement vierge et la déchira précautionneusement, avant de s'armer aussi d'un stylo. Rachel s'approcha plus encore, penchée en avant pour s'assurer que sa mère notait bien ce qu'elle lui dictait, bien qu'elle ne sache pas encore lire. Lisa s'appliquait réellement, se doutant bien que, même si cela n'était que peu de choses, sa fille en serait enchantée et que, qui sait, cela aiderait peut-être House à faire un pas vers la guérison. A tourner la page sur leur passé commun.

Elles avaient quitté les lieux une fois sûres que l'état de Greg n'était pas préoccupant. La jeune femme avait aussitôt placé son petit ange au lit, mais dans SON lit à elle, avant de s'allonger à ses côtés et de l'envelopper dans ses bras. Après tout, elle aussi avait besoin d'une certaine marque de réconfort...

A son réveil, Wilson était à ses côtés. Plus de traces de Lisa ou du petit rat des mers, il ne sentait même plus leur parfum dans la pièce. Elles avaient dû partir depuis quelques heures déjà. Wilson avait d'ailleurs remarqué la déception de son ami lorsque ce dernier avait réalisé que lui était présent, et plus elles. House se fichait bien de ce que l'oncologue pouvait lui dire, car à ses yeux, rien n'était plus pareil. Il s'était encore une fois comporté comme un con, et avait bien failli mourir, une nouvelle fois. Mais cette fois... C'était différent. Il avait forcé Lisa à intervenir pour lui, quand bien même la fillette de trois ans était dans les parages. Jamais il n'aurait du lui faire subir ça, et il s'en rendait bien compte.

Et puis finalement, l'Oncologue lui annonça qu'il avait du courrier. Quelques lignes certes mais, comme on dit, c'est surtout l'intention qui compte. **_« J'espère que ta jambe va mieux, et qu'on pourra bientôt être amis à nouveau, petit chenapan . » _**Il reconnaissait bien là les propos pirates de Rachel, et il sourit intérieurement, ne voulant aucunement dévoiler à James le ressentiment qu'il avait à ce propos. Histoire de changer d'atmosphère, il prétexta avoir envie de pisser, et s'aida de Wilson pour y parvenir. Il lui semblait enfin retrouver son meilleur ami, un soutien dont il avait grand besoin.

Et pourtant, il fut plus que soulagé lorsque, un peu plus tard, ce dernier dut le laisser pour retrouver ses patients. House attrapa enfin l'enveloppe qui avait été laissée pour lui, et que James n'avait pas complètement lue. Il ne lui fallut guère longtemps pour en établir l'identité de celle qui l'avait rédigé, et son pouce glissa sur le fin papier.

« **_Petit Chenapan – même si Maman elle dit que tu es plutôt Grand chenapan-,  
Maman a dit que je pouvais t'écrire une lettre, et qu'elle essayerait de te guérir comme elle peut. Tu sais, comme quand on est guéri par les bisous de Maman quand je me fais des bobos. Tu devrais lui en demander plein plein plein, comme ça ta jambe elle sera toute neuve ! Et tu pourras jouer avec moi à plein de choses. Je suis triste parce que tu viens plus à la maison maintenant. Tu regardes plus Brownbear avec moi à la TV pendant que Maman elle le sait pas. Tu joues plus avec moi aux cubes ou à faire des histoires. Tu manges plus à la maison avec Maman et moi. J'ai fait une bêtise c'est ça ? Moi je préférais avant, quand tu venais ! C'était rigolo, on s'amusait bien. Et puis ma Maman, elle était heureuse. Elle était contente quand tu étais avec nous, elle faisait tout plein de sourires ! Et j'aime bien quand Maman elle sourit, parce qu'elle est la plus belle du monde entier de la planète. Mais maintenant c'est plus comme ça. Maman elle dort toute seule, elle fait plus autant de sourires. Elle rigole plus comme avant. Tu crois que Maman elle est triste pour ta jambe ? Ou parce que j'ai fait une bêtise et que tu viens plus à la maison à cause de moi ?  
Pardon pardon pardon gros comme l'univers ! Tu es toujours mon ami, Petit Chenapan ? Tu es le meilleur des pirates que j'aime de tout mon cœur.  
Plein plein plein de bisous.  
_**

**_Rachel Cuddy._**

_**PS : Comme tu t'en doutes, ce n'est pas Rachel qui a écrit cette lettre, mais je tiens à préciser que j'ai recopié ses mots exacts. Je ne le pensais pas à ce point mais... Tu lui manques House, vraiment. Sans doute autant que tu me manques à moi. On te souhaite toutes les deux une bonne guérison. Et tu auras toujours une place dans nos vies...**_

_**C. »**_

Il reposa la lettre, et se passa une main sur le visage. Avec ses mots d'enfant, Mini-Cuddy avait sincèrement réussi à le toucher. A lui faire esquisser sur les lèvres, le temps d'un instant, un léger sourire en repensant à tous ces petits moments qu'ils avaient partagé ensemble, à deux ou à trois.

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres, et il regarda vaguement vers la fenêtre, d'où il pouvait apercevoir le parc de l'hôpital. Un léger vent faisait danser les feuilles, et il se surprit à imaginer Rachel les observer. Elle avait toujours adoré cet effet de la nature, et ne s'était jamais empêché de le lui répéter encore et encore. Mais maintenant, c'était seul qu'il voyait les arbres s'agiter sous la force d'une brise assez douce. C'était idiot, mais il regrettait sincèrement des petits instants comme ceux-ci. Petits instants certes, mais lourds de sens...

Le jour-même, il exigea d'entamer quelques petits exercices de rééducation pour sa jambe. Peut-être que jamais il ne retrouverait sa vie d'avant, avec _ELLES_, mais il était prêt à se battre. Parce qu'elles étaient ce qu'il avait de plus cher à ses yeux dans la vie. Il ne voulait plus être malheureux, ils les voulaient elles. Il voulait sa famille, sa petite famille à laquelle il tenait tant. Alors plus question de laisser tomber aussi facilement. Et même s'il ne parvenait pas à reconquérir le cœur de Lisa, du moment qu'il pouvait passer ne serait-ce qu'un peu de temps avec elle et la petite... Cela lui suffirait amplement. Mais il avait sincèrement besoin de les savoir dans sa vie, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Dès le lendemain, il commença un vrai programme de ré-entrainement, il n'était plus question de faire n'importe quoi avec son corps. Il devait sérieusement se reprendre en main s'il voulait se faire pardonner, ne serait-ce que partiellement.

Le troisième jour, il écrivit une lettre à Rachel, à l'abri des regards, seul dans sa bulle. Il tenait réellement à ce que personne, hormis la principale concernée et la mère de celle-ci, ne sache ce qu'elle contenait. Il n'était pas du genre sentimental, bien loin de là. Mais Rachel avait su se confier à lui, il devait donc en faire de même. Un peu plus tard, il confia l'enveloppe à Wilson, lui demandant de la remettre en main propre à Lisa. Ce fut aussitôt fait et, le soir venu, en rentrant du travail, la jeune femme prit sa fille dans ses bras, et l'assit sur ses genoux dans le canapé de la chambre d'enfant. Elle prit soin de ne pas abîmer la lettre en l'ouvrant, et la déplia sous les yeux de la petite.

**- C'est pour moi Maman ? **Demanda Rachel en désignant le papier.  
**- Oui c'est pour toi, de la part de House**, expliqua-t-elle. **Alors je vais te la lire, okay ?  
- Ouiiiiiiiiii ! **S'enthousiasma la gamine, s'accrochant à sa mère.

Lisa respira donc un bon coup, et entama la lecture du 'document'. Elle caressait les cheveux de l'enfant, tendrement, lentement, la berçant même contre son buste.

**_« Petit moussaillon,  
Ton petit mot m'a fait très plaisir. Même si c'est ta Maman qui l'a écrit, je sais parfaitement que, si tu avais pu, tu l'aurais fait toi. Et je n'en doute pas une seule seconde, très bientôt tu sauras écrire, comme une grande. Les baisers de ta Maman sont magiques, mais ça ne marchera pas pour ma jambe, elle est abîmée depuis trop longtemps. Mais tu sais quoi ? Quand vous êtes près de moi, ça va mieux. La douleur est moins grande. Si je ne viens plus chez ta Maman, ce n'est pas du tout ta faute. Tu n'as fait aucune bêtise, tu es la petite fille la plus sage et obéissante que je connaisse, et ta Maman peut en être fière. Disons que c'est moi qui ait fait une bêtise avec ta Maman, alors maintenant, je me sais quoi ? Ta Maman mérite tellement mieux qu'un pirate comme moi, qui ne fait que des bêtises. Elle mérite un chéri comme toi, parfait. Mais ça n'empêche pas que tu as une grande place dans mon cœur. Tu seras toujours mon petit moussaillon avec qui j'aimais bien regarder Brownbear quand ta maman n'était pas dans les parages. J'étais vraiment content de voir le petit mot que tu avais laissé pour moi, vraiment. Rachel, ne changes jamais. Tu es parfaite comme tu l'es, tu es la digne fille de ta Maman. Alors je ne peux rien te promettre, mais peut-être qu'un jour, je reviendrai jouer avec toi à la maison. Si j'arrive à aller au bout de ma punition. Je ferrai de mon mieux, promis ! Je serai toujours ton ami, tu peux compter sur moi.  
Plein de bisous-pirate._**

_**Greg House.**_

_**PS : Je sais que c'est ta Maman qui lit pour toi. Alors tu veux bien lui faire un bisou sur le nez ? Je sais qu'elle adore ça. Oh et, Cuddy... Vous me manquez sincèrement. Je regrette ce que j'ai pu te faire par le passé, et ce que je continue à te faire subir sans le vouloir. Mes sentiments à ton égard n'ont pas changé, et je doute qu'ils changent un jour. »**_

Elle avait achevé sa lecture à voix haute un peu plus tôt, après le bisou sur la joue. Rachel n'avait pas besoin de savoir ce qui se déroulait entre elle et lui. Les larmes lui étaient monté aux yeux, et elle avait senti sa fille se nicher plus encore contre elle. Elle reposa la lettre sur le côté, et serra davantage ses bras autour de son bébé. Elles restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, à se câliner, tranquillement. Rachel jouait avec les cheveux bruns de sa maman, son pouce dans la bouche.

**- Ma Maman chérie... On peut aller voir Howse bientôt ? Il sera tout content ! **Déclara finalement la fillette aux yeux bleus. **Il aime bien nous voir Howse ! On rigole bien ensemble ! Mamaaaaan, dis ouiiiii !**  
**- Je verrai s'il est d'accord, et s'il a un peu de temps, okay ? **Proposa la Doyenne. **Pour être sûre qu'on ne l'embête pas.**

La petite acquiesça et ferma les yeux, totalement nichée contre sa maman. Epuisée, elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir, bercée par le rythme cardiaque de Lisa. La jeune femme se résigna à la basculer dans son petit lit lorsque ses membres commencèrent à s'ankyloser, et déposa un tendre baiser sur le front de la petite. Elle rejoignit ensuite sa chambre, où elle se laissa retomber sur le matelas, plissant le nez. C'est fou comme elle sentait l'absence de House dans sa vie...

Le quatrième jour, après avoir habillé Rachel et avoir déjeuné en sa compagnie, elle la confia à Marina, qui était chargée d'amener l'enfant à la pré-school. La brunette monta dans sa Lexus une fois ses affaires réunies et fila vers son lieu de travail. Rapidement, le grand bâtiment se dessina devant elle, et elle engagea son véhicule dans le parking souterrain du PPTH. Son attaché-case à la main, elle verrouilla de nouveau la voiture et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers les ascenseurs. Elle gagna l'accueil, signa le registre de présence, déposa sac et manteau dans son bureau, puis elle se dirigea vers les chambres individuelles du service de chirurgie. Sa démarche se faisait un peu moins assuré, mais elle se devait de passer une petite visite à son ex-compagnon. Déjà, pour la requête que lui avait demandé sa fille, mais aussi pour s'assurer qu'il se sentait mieux, et pourquoi pas, qu'il faisait des progrès avec sa rééducation.

Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques pas de la chambre qu'il occupait, mais son corps tout entier décida de ne plus l'écouter. Elle se stoppa devant les portes vitrées, à moitié dissimulée par les stores. Il était juste derrière, et pourtant, il lui semblait ne pas avoir les forces suffisantes de lui faire face. Qu'allait-elle lui dire ? Comment réagirait-il ? Que devait-elle faire ? Bon sang, voilà qu'elle perdait ses moyens. Elle qui était toujours une femme forte et intelligente, il était bien l'un des rares à pouvoir la faire autant douter d'elle avec peu de choses. Elle se sentait si faible devant lui...

Elle respira un bon coup, et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Mon dieu, elle aurait parié qu'il avait regardé dans sa direction. Et... Et s'il l'avait vu ? S'il avait remarqué sa présence ? Ses mains commençaient déjà à trembler, et elle se sentait de moins en moins à l'aise. Elle craignait tellement fort de se faire rejeter, de commettre une bourde... De ne pas être à la hauteur de ces 'pseudo-retrouvailles'.

Elle respira un bon coup, et essuya une larme qui roulait sur sa joue. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, se passa les mains sur le visage, et mit sa main sur la poignée. Elle devait le faire. Plus vite ce serait fait, et plus vite elle serait débarrassée.

Prenant enfin son courage à deux mains, elle fit coulisser la porte, ne manquant pas d'attirer l'attention de l'homme allongé dans le lit médicalisé. Il se redressa immédiatement, son regard croisant le sien. Il ne s'était nullement attendu à ce qu'elle vienne ainsi le voir, encore moins dans un état de stress aussi grand.

**- Cuddy... **Souffla-t-il, d'un ton marquant sa surprise mais aussi son contentement qu'elle vienne lui rendre une petite visite.

Elle jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts, et se passa la langue sur les lèvres, tentant tant bien que mal de dissimuler son trouble. Elle s'avança vers lui, fuyant son regard. Il tapota le côté de son matelas, se décalant pour lui laisser une place près de lui. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, ne sachant que faire. Toutefois, après quelques secondes de réflexion, elle préféra tirer une chaise à elle et s'assit enfin.

**- Rachel aimerait te voir**, avoua-t-elle enfin. **Alors je lui ai promis que je te demanderai si tu accepterais qu'elle passe un peu.  
- Elle veut vraiment me voir ? **S'étonna-t-il, ne la quittant pas un seul instant du regard.  
**- Tu as lu sa lettre**, rappela-t-elle. **Tu lui manques vraiment. Sans doute autant que... Autant qu'on te manque.**

Elle avait baissé la tête, ses joues se parant d'une couleur écarlate, qui ne lui allait pas si mal au teint d'ailleurs, pensa House. Il tendit la main et la posa sur son genou, ce qui la fit sursauter et enfin, relever légèrement la tête.

**- Ce sera avec plaisir**, promit-il. **Et... Et toi alors ? Tu m'autorises à te voir ?  
- Idiot**, siffla-t-elle. **Je ne t'ai jamais interdit de me voir.  
- Mais tu m'en veux à mort**, souligna-t-il. **Encore plus pour t'avoir fait lever au beau milieu de la nuit et manquer d'être vu dans un état pitoyable par ta fille.  
- Ne reparlons pas de ça s'il-te-plaît**, grogna-t-elle faiblement. **Même si je trouve encore ton geste cruellement stupide.**

Il sourit faiblement, et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Elle ne changerait décidément jamais, et c'était bien une des choses qui lui plaisaient chez elle. Enfin, l'une parmi bien d'autres.

**- Je crois que j'avais fini par le comprendre ça**, ricana-t-il faiblement, espérant détendre un peu l'atmosphère. **Et pourtant, tu as quand même surveiller le bon déroulement de mon opération.  
- Parce que tu m'as forcé à le faire**, objecta-t-elle.  
**- Faux. Je t'ai demandé de le faire, pas forcé**, rétorqua-t-il. **Parce que j'ai confiance en toi. Et que je sais que tu respectes toujours mes choix.  
- C'est bien mon défaut**, nota-t-elle. **J'aurai du te faire payer ton geste !  
- Tu n'aurais pas supporté de me perdre.  
- Ça c'est ce que tu dis !**

Il arqua un sourcil, la fixant intensément. Elle sentit à nouveau ses joues se parer de rouge, et un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Elle n'aimait pas mentir, mais il ne lui en laissait pas vraiment le choix. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas se jeter à son cou en larmes et lui avouer à quel point elle avait eu peur. Non, elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle avait rompu, elle ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière, quoi qu'il arrive.

**- Je sais quand tu mens Cuddy**, rappela alors House en retirant sa main du genou de Lisa, pour la poser sur le rebord du lit. **Je sais toujours quand tu mens, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps.  
- Ton petit numéro de pseudo-détecteur de mensonges ne m'amuse plus**, siffla-t-elle en retour. **Qui plus est, ce n'est pas le moment. Vraiment pas le moment.  
- Alors avoue que tu as craint de me perdre... Avoue le ! Tu avais moins honte dans les 'PS' des lettres que Rachel et moi avons échangé**, grogna-t-il. **Même ta fille sent bien que tu es triste depuis notre rupture !  
- Ne mêles pas Rachel à cette dispute ! **Le sermonna-t-elle immédiatement. **Je t'interdis de la mêler ainsi à NOS histoires !**

Il soupira, son poing se serrant. Et voilà qu'à nouveau, elle remettait en place ses barrières émotionnelles qu'il avait mis longtemps à faire céder. C'était presque comme s'ils faisaient chacun dix pas en arrière après tous les efforts qu'ils avaient fait pour enfin former le couple qu'ils avaient attendu d'être pendant bien des années. Mais ce temps là était révolu, ce n'était plus qu'un passé laissé derrière eux. Elle recommençait à l'éloigner d'elle, sans doute pour ne prétendument plus souffrir. Mais lui dans tout ça ? Que devait-il faire des sentiments qu'il éprouvait toujours pour elle ?

Il grogna, et lui tourna le dos. Il en avait marre du comportement de Lisa. Pourquoi était-elle venue le voir si c'était pour lui faire de nouveau la morale ? Il n'était plus un gosse, il avait suffisamment compris les conséquences de son geste. Ce n'était pas en le répétant encore et encore qu'elle lui ferait changer les choses passées, ce qui était fait était fait.

Elle se leva alors, prête à partir. De toute façon, elle n'avait plus rien à faire ici. Cela ne servait strictement à rien de rester guère plus longtemps en sa compagnie si le résultat n'était qu'une prise de becs de ce genre. Ce qui justement était bien l'une des dernières choses qu'elle avait envie de faire en sa compagnie.

Alors qu'elle commençait à s'éloigner, une poigne viril attrapa son poignet, l'empêchant d'avancer davantage. Elle se retourna aussitôt, l'invitant du regard à la lâcher sur le champ. Il ne fléchit pas, et bascula comme il put ses jambes du côté où elle se trouvait, pour mieux la retenir. Elle le fusilla du regard, essayant de rapidement se défaire de sa prise. Il respira alors un bon coup, essayant de se lever malgré sa jambe plus qu'affaiblie.

**- N'essaies pas de te lever**, grogna-t-elle. **Tu dois reposer ta jambe, pas la mettre sous tension.  
- Sauf qu'il est hors de question que je te laisse partir comme ça**, assura-t-il d'un ton plus assuré que jamais malgré la douleur lancinante dans sa cuisse. **Pas une fois de plus.  
- House, c'est comme ça**, insista-t-elle. **On doit aller de l'avant, ça suffit. Il n'y a plus de toi et moi, tu dois imprimer ça dans ton crâne ! C'est comme ça et pas autrement, il faut se faire une raison !**

Après de nombreux essais, elle parvint enfin à se défaire de lui, pressant le pas pour quitter au plus vite la pièce. Elle ne se tourna finalement vers lui qu'une fois la porte ouverte, juste avant de disparaître.

**- Marina déposera Rachel après l'école pour qu'elle passe une petite heure avec toi**, annonça-t-elle simplement. **Et je t'interdis de lui faire une quelconque promesse que tu ne tiendrais pas. Je refuse que tu lui brises le cœur. Sinon, je ferai en sorte que plus jamais tu ne la revois. Et ça, j'en suis amplement capable.**

Il se passa tout juste une main dans les cheveux, et déjà elle était partie. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de plaider sa cause, elle avait fui. Mais... Il allait pouvoir voir Rachel, ce serait déjà ça de gagné.

Toute l'après-midi, il lui sembla que le temps se jouait de lui, défilant plus lentement que jamais. Il ne savait que faire pour s'occuper, et les rares distractions qu'il trouvait ne le distrayaient que quelques instants. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la brève discussion qu'il avait eu avec Lisa, et les mises en garde qu'il avait reçues de sa part.

Vers 16h30, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une ravissante petite brunette qui se précipita immédiatement vers le lit médicalisé. Il ne se fit pas prier pour la soulever, venant l'installer à ses côtés. Elle se nicha immédiatement dans ses bras, déposant un petit bisou sur sa joue rugueuse. Ses deux petits yeux brillaient grandement, elle souriait de toutes ses dents.

**- HOWSEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! **S'exclama cette dernière en le serrant tout contre elle.  
**- Tu piques Petit Chenapan ! **Le taquina-t-elle en plissant le nez comme le faisait souvent Lisa.  
**- C'est ta barbe qui pique Moussaillon**, renchérit-il immédiatement en imitant la voix du pirate de leur dessin animé préféré.  
**- J'ai pas de barbe**, rit Rachel en penchant la tête sur le côté, et en lui adressant un sourire des plus adorables. **Tu as manqué à moi, tu sais ?  
- Tu m'as manqué aussi Moussaillon**, assura-t-il en caressant les cheveux de l'enfant.** Et je suis content que tu sois là pour me voir.**

La nounou posa les affaires de l'enfant sur le divan présent dans la salle, puis elle s'avança vers le Diagnosticien.

**- Docteur House, le Docteur Cuddy m'a assuré que je pouvais vous laisser la petite, et qu'elle viendrait elle-même la récupérer**, prévint la jeune hispanique. **Vous êtes d'accord ?**

Il releva la tête vers elle et acquiesça simplement, alors que Rachel fouillait dans son petit sac à dos. Marina les salua alors et quitta la salle, les laissant enfin tous les deux seuls. L'enfant avait alors plongé sa main dans ses affaires, visiblement bien décidée à trouver ce qu'elle voulait. Et lorsqu'enfin elle y parvint, elle émit un petit cri de joie, agitant une feuille sous le nez de House. Il s'en saisit et la déplia, laissant ainsi apparaître un adorable dessin que la petite avait pris soin de réaliser pour lui.

**- C'est très joli Moussaillon**, assura-t-il. **Je peux le garder ?  
- Il est pour toi**, promit mini-Cuddy. **Je l'ai fait juste pour toi Howse. Maman elle m'a même pas aidé ! Je l'ai fait comme une grande, même que j'en avais mis partout sur moi et que Maman elle avait du donner à moi un bain pour me remettre propre.**

Il déposa alors un baiser sur son front, tout doucement. Elle vint se blottir tout contre lui, fermant les yeux. Elle semblait tellement fragile à cet instant, et tellement mignonne ! Comme sa mère en fait. Elle frotta un peu ses yeux, et il l'allongea convenablement sur le matelas, une fois ses chaussures retirées. Elle ne ronchonna même pas, se laissant totalement faire, fermant même doucement les yeux.

**- Howse... On a couru beaucoup beaucoup à l'école**, expliqua-t-elle.** Pour le sport. J'ai réussi bien. Mais maintenant, suis fatiguée...  
- C'est pas grave Rach'**, déclara-t-il en tirant le drap sur elle. **Repose toi avec moi, d'accord ? Tu t'allonges bien comme il faut, et moi, je vérifie que tout aille bien.**

Elle se contenta d'acquiescer et, en guère peu de temps, elle finit par s'assoupir dans les bras de son pirate, le pouce dans la bouche. Il se contentait de la regarder, constatant réellement à quel point de petits instants pouvant paraître tellement insignifiants lui manquaient affreusement. Cette petite était un réel petit bijou, comment avait-il pu autant tarder à le réaliser pleinement ?

Une heure plus tard, Cuddy apparut sur le seuil de la porte, son regard immédiatement attiré par la petite silhouette étendue contre son ex-compagnon. Elle étouffa autant que possible le bruit de ses talons sur le sol, s'avançant aussi silencieusement que possible. House releva les yeux vers elle, avant de les rebaisser. De toute façon, elle lui en voulait, alors que pouvait-il bien dire ?

**- Elle dort depuis longtemps ? **Murmura-t-elle en caressant les cheveux bruns de son bébé.  
**- Une petite heure je dirais**, répondit-il à demi-mots pour ne pas réveiller la fillette. **Sa journée l'a épuisé, je ne voulais pas la faire rester éveillée après ça...**

Lisa se contenta d'acquiescer, et tira un siège à elle pour prendre place près d'eux. Son regard demeurait sur la petite, caressant tendrement son échine. La petite était tellement adorable, tellement mignonne... Elle craquait toujours devant cet adorable petit minois, son pouce en bouche. Elle remonta sa main vers la joue de l'enfant, son pouce frottant la peau délicate de celle qui demeurait son petit bébé. Et pour la première fois, elle remarqua à quel point Rachel semblait heureuse. Souvent, lorsqu'elle retrouvait sa fille en rentrant du travail, elle sentait bien le soulagement apparent de sa fille. Mais là... C'était bien la première fois qu'elle sentait sa fille totalement heureuse, totalement détendue avant son retour du boulot depuis qu'elle avait rompu avec House. Et cet expression sur le visage de son petit ange lui avait affreusement manqué...

Une larme roula lentement sur sa joue, elle demeurait immobile. Il ne remarqua la perle salée qu'une fois celle-ci retombée sur le bras de l'homme, et releva la tête vers elle. Très vite il vit les nombreuses suivantes et, tant bien que mal, il passa un bras autour d'elle par dessus Rachel pour la rapprocher de lui, la rapprocher d'eux.

Elle se laissa faire, fermant les yeux. Il déposa un baiser sur le front de la jeune femme, sans arrières pensées, en toute tendresse. Elle pleurait silencieusement, se laissant davantage aller contre lui. Depuis ces derniers jours, elle réalisait réellement la grandeur du vide qui s'était formé en elle, et la douleur intense qui s'en dégageait.

Rachel commença légèrement à s'agiter, et ses deux grands yeux bleus s'ouvrirent. Immédiatement un adorable sourire para ses lèvres, et elle serra les deux adultes contre elle.

**- Mamaaaan ! **S'exclama-t-elle alors. **Howse il a dit que je pouvais faire un dodo, tu es pas fâchée ?  
- Bien sûr que non mon cœur**, assura la Doyenne en déposant un doux baiser sur sa joue. **Tu as été sage, c'est le plus important.  
- Vi**, déclara l'enfant. **Alors tu crois que Howse il pourra revenir à la maison comme je suis sage ?  
- Rachel, je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas pour ça que je ne venais plus... **Souffla le Diagnosticien.  
**- Mais**, le coupa Cuddy, **je suis d'accord pour qu'il revienne. Enfin, s'il veut bien.  
- C'est vrai ? **S'enthousiasma la fillette, les yeux brillants. **Il peut revenir Howse, vraiment ?**

Elle acquiesça et baissa légèrement la tête, avant que sa fille ne vienne se nicher tout contre elle, et qu'elle ne la berce tendrement, fermant les yeux et la serrant contre sa poitrine.

**- Vraiment**, promit-elle. **Tu avais raison mon cœur. Je ne souris plus comme avant, mais on peut changer ça. Allez, remets tes chaussures et range tes affaires, d'accord ? Maman va bipper Wilson pour qu'il te surveille le temps que les papiers pour House soient prêts.**

Rachel s'exécuta sur le champ et lorsque l'oncologue arriva, elle le suivit docilement après avoir envoyé de doux baisers au médecin et à sa mère. Cuddy se retrouva donc seule avec son ex-compagnon, et se passa une main sur le visage. Elle prit une grande respiration et sortit des papiers de son sac, les plaçant devant lui.

**- Cuddy... **Dit-il à demi-mots.  
**- J'ai réfléchi House**, avoua-t-elle. **Tu sors aujourd'hui de l'hôpital, et je m'en occupe moi-même.  
- C'est rare d'avoir ce privilège**, nota-t-il. **Mais... Ça me touche. Et merci d'avoir laissé Rachel me voir.  
- Tu sais House, j'ai pensé à ce qu'on vit en ce moment, ce qu'on subit**, annonça-t-elle en inscrivant sa signature au bas du document de sortie. **J'y ai sérieusement songé, et j'en suis venue à une conclusion.  
- Laquelle ? **Demanda alors House, très attentif à ce que l'Endocrinologue disait.**  
- Je veux sourire comme avant**, dit-elle alors que de nouvelles larmes roulaient sur ses joues. **Je veux rire comme avant. Je veux revoir ma fille heureuse comme elle l'était dans tes bras quand je suis arrivée. House, je veux que ma petite famille soit à nouveau réunie...**

Elle éclata de plus belle en sanglots, et il la tira tant bien que mal à elle, enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle se réfugia contre lui, sa tête au creux de sa nuque, les larmes inondant toujours son charmant visage et à présent, le T-shirt du médecin. Il la berçait tendrement, et commença à couvrir les cheveux et le visage de Lisa.

Dans ces quelques mots, elle avait tout dit. Le message était totalement passé entre lui et elle, et il devait le reconnaître mais... Lui aussi voulait retrouver sa famille. Et plus jamais il ne serait question de les perdre de nouveau. Il les aimait bien trop, qu'il s'agisse de Rachel ou surtout, de Cuddy. Il s'en faisait la promesse, plus jamais de conneries aussi grosses. Pour ne plus jamais avoir à vivre sans elles. Et pour enfin, redevenir heureux...

_The End._


End file.
